orion_10000_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph 10,000: The Countdown To Extinction Begins! (Live Action Series)
The Final Extinction is a new series that started on January 25th, 2019 as by the creator's request. Plot: Joseph is back in 12 amazing adventures. Now armed with the Sports Scope Omnitrix. With new aliens, new surprises, & new action, Joseph's life will never be the same. Characters: * Joseph Michael Tennyson * Joseph's Mom * Jeanette * Sabrina * Steve * Tim * Brenda * Bryan * Delora * Victor * Victor's Sister * Sara * Joe Beth * Edd (Debut) * Blake * Charles (Dies in Episode 1) * Edward * Edward's Wife * Jodi * Wendy * Dorothy * Gavin * Maddie * Patsy * Kari * Faye * Ann * Joseph's Grandmother * Jeff * Kim ... More Coming Soon! Season 1 Episodes (2019): * Episode 1: The Countdown To Extinction Begins! (January 25th, 2019) (Return of C.I.B.) * Episode 2: Unite & Strike! (February 1st, 2019) (Debut of preview alien Blitz Gal) (Return Of Demonfire!) (Debut of Quickshadow, Orion's new Autobot companion!)(Final Appearance of Ironhide) (Debut of Datacrash & Shadowstrike) * Episode 3: Bring On The Changes (March 1st, 2019) (Debut of the Sports Scope Omnitrix Logo & Watch!) (Debut of Scientick) (Silverstreak gets renamed into Quickshadow!) (Debut of Shockray, Short Spark, Universe X, & the Ultra Heaven battle mode) * Episode 4: The Xtreme Power Of Xplosive Sound! (April 1st, 2019) (NO JOKE!) (Orion reverts his name back to Joseph!) (A.T, Plant Thing, Rampage, & Fallout Debut!) (Will use elements of The Xtreme Sound Of Xplosive Music) * Episode 5: Thanks For Serving Our Country (May 1st, 2019) (Will Use Elements Of The Xtreme Sound Of Xplosive Music) * Episode 6: Power Of The Sun (June 1st, 2019) * Episode 7: Happy Birthday America! (July 1st, 2019) * Episode 8: Heat Of The Summer (August 1st, 2019) * Episode 9: Bye Summer, Hello Fall (September 1st, 2019) * Episode 10: Respect The Galactic Monsters (October 1st, 2019) * Episode 11: There's Something To Be Thankful For (November 1st, 2019) * Episode 12: The Magic Of The Season (December 1st, 2019) Season 2 Episodes (2020): * Episode 13: A New Decade Dawns! (January 1st, 2020) * Episode 14: TBA (February 1st, 2020) * Episode 15: TBA (March 1st, 2020) * Episode 16: TBA (April 1st, 2020) NO JOKE! * Episode 17: TBA (May 1st, 2020) * Episode 18: Summer of '20 (June 1st, 2020) * Episode 19: TBA (July 1st, 2020) * Episode 20: TBA (August 1st, 2020) * Episode 21: TBA (September 1st, 2020) * Episode 22: Break Out! Galactic Monsters! (October 1st, 2020) * Episode 23: TBA (November 1st, 2020) * Episode 24: TBA (December 1st, 2020) TBA = To Be Announced Aliens: * All OS, AF,UA, OV, & Ben 10 Reboot Aliens. * Sonicstream (Renamed from Slipstream due Hasbro owning the name by Trademark) * Centron * Iron Head * Bullhorn * Demonfire (Returns in Episode 2!) * Flashpoint * Maximus Kong * Steeljaw with SaBad * Rocks * Squidstrictor * Wolftrizer * Chieffish * Electrovolt * Biohazard * Blocker * Shellhead * Atomix * Atomic-X * Forestquake * Coggman * Legion X * Bullcrusher * Critterspike * Hardstrike * Arm-Strong * Flamefighter * Buzzlerbee * Brack * XLAGizer * Scanzone * Pack-Rat * Hyperspace * Electrotrode * Cyberbull * PowerBuilder * Shockdriver * Intersector * Crash Basher * Chat-A-Tell * Muttman * Bouncy Ball * Legendary King * Clawboom * Insectoron * Assassson * Gravakill * Titanlord * Shutdown * Electrozapper * Magnacore * Starbreaker * Galactic Star * Stampy * Bugbomb * Iron Tech * Cinderblock * Clock Cat * Cyberflame * Apeface * Octopunch * Electrostorm * Battleship * Flame Dragon * Drillbit * Acid Cycle * Armordillo * Attackroach * Cybertech * Gutcruncher * Greenster (BenMonster) * Firebird * Freezebolt * Gasket * Green Needle * Power Fire * Jetstream * Longrack * Katattack * Krok * Cryptostone * Magnatude * Magicstar * Muscle Man * Outbreak * Polar Claw * Putty * Portaler * Roadhog * Rockhard * Overkill * Sandbox * Shell Shocker * Snakepit * Snowcat * Stink Bomb * Teleportal * 10-10 * Timelapse * Volture * Bashbreaker * Terrorkill * Fearcrow * Pumpkaboom * Death Claw * Walking Dread Aliens!: *Virusstorm *Whiplash *Samuron *Stormsaber *Crocbite *Sonicblast *Beast Blade *Roboworks *Pyro *Ninjaslash *Snow Panther *Knightstorm *Pom-Ball *Robo Roboto *Smokey *Protectomutt *Toxiblast *Shinin' Star *Halloforcer *Two Creepy *Night Bug *Electron *Longhorn *Slapback *Darkmoth *Two-Creepy *Snarebolt *Bugbag *Joker *Skelehunter *Mossman *Snottrocket *Symbolt *Mindwipe *Rayburst *Thunder Rocket *Shadowstrike *Blitz Gal (Preview Alien for The Final Extinction) ... More Coming Soon! Notes: *Coming in January of 2019, a new decade means a new trilogy. A new series has been Revealed as: The Final Extinction! It promises to be a very serious show. Dealing with Religion of Christianity & focuses on Revelation, the final book in the Bible. In this show, Joseph must unlock the secrets of this book and reveal its contents while using his faith in Jesus Christ to warn others that He is coming much more sooner than anyone thought. It will contain 20 new aliens that feature a apocalyptic look to them. Then, Joseph will receive a new set of alien heroes! Fallout.jpg|Fallout Universe X.jpg|Universe X! cross_inspire__vertebreak_by_o_r_ash_dcj5fb1-pre.jpg|Spinebreaker fusion_7__experimetal__by_o_r_ash_dc7354i-pre.jpg|Prototype fusion_22_aurorad_by_o_r_ash_dcdv4e9-fullview.jpg|Buzzwire fusion_27__clockstopper_by_o_r_ash_dcezdyq-pre.jpg|Chronostrike fusion_friday_29__spit_shine_by_o_r_ash_dcf46z4-fullview.jpg|Throw-Up fusion_friday_35__couleer__by_o_r_ash_dch77vy-pre.jpg|Grimeye fusion_friday_43__kaat_chan_by_o_r_ash_dckjntm-pre.jpg|Rampage fusion_friday_53__babymetal__by_o_r_ash_dclvcve-fullview.jpg|Blitz Gal with her Electric Rocker Guitar (Preview Alien) fusion_friday_58__no_snooze_by_o_r_ash_dcmtq74-pre.jpg|Sonicbreaker fusion_friday_63__rect_by_o_r_ash_dcnelh3-pre.jpg|A-T (Alien-Tech) fusion_friday_65__cage_by_o_r_ash_dco1qqc-pre.jpg|Short Spark fusion_friday_71__boris_by_o_r_ash_dcq3wxh-pre.jpg|Electric Howl wastelord_design_1_by_o_r_ash_dcaaq57-fullview.jpg|Thrasher fusion_friday_86__gizmojo_by_o_r_ash_dcsqf2x-pre.jpg|Gizmo fusion_friday_90__yet_aaaee_by_o_r_ash_dctww5j-pre.jpg|Frostquake fusion_friday_93__jerz_devvvvil_by_o_r_ash_dcuivcj-pre.jpg|Shockray fusionf_friday_95__short_stack_by_o_r_ash_dcv3zck-pre.jpg|Ghort fusion_friday_68__jackothing_by_o_r_ash_dcoolmy-fullview.jpg|Plant Thing fusion_friday_39__crashbang_v_1_by_o_r_ash_dcigj28-pre.jpg|Whiperlash org__kenner_by_o_r_ash_dckjqrf-pre.jpg|Heart Stopper Getaway.JPG|Getaway Mindmonkey.JPG|Mindmonkey Blitz Gal (2020)!.jpg|Bliz Gal with her Electric Rocker Guitar (Official)! Blastzone.png|Blastzone Blizzardstorm.jpg|Blizzardstorm Firestorm.jpg|Firestorm Frostcomet.png|Frostcomet Getaway.jpg|Getaway artwork Mindmonkey.jpg|Mindmonkey artwork Mindslash.png|Mindslash Mudslide.png|Mudslide Nightbreaker.png|Nightbreaker Rockbreak.jpg|Rockbreak Shockbot.png|Shockbot Smokescreen.png|Smokescreen Snapclaw.jpg|Snapclaw Steampunk.png|Steampunk Thunderbird.jpg|Thunderbird Artwork Toctix.png|Toctix dcareq3-029b2ce2-f324-422c-96db-097894d69353.jpg|Thunder Rock dceisth-63b6a02f-b287-4473-8aee-57d7f1326db8.png|Steelshot dcoo2t1-c3308d56-0406-446d-8ab0-45c770c84238.png|Slashmark dcoo7zu-44e45ca3-8028-400f-aa64-eeadcf359eb8.png|Patchworkx dcs0cso-aee5f9dd-c6ee-4d3d-9a5a-7d5c9518d0a9.png|Elementor Firestorm1.png|Firestorm (CS) Frostcomet1.png|Frostcomet (CS) dct0jn0-bd2e86d6-84b9-44a2-b55d-6ccc4ad3fb69.png|Aquasaur dcmi2ew-4b1219b5-d89a-45de-a4f8-8e26ef45f592.png|Frankenstrike dcrqs1z-9562cd99-a5b8-49b8-8339-b68d958215cb.png|Healstone fasttrack_os_style_by_elmike9-dc5gvo2.png|Fasttrack chamalien_os_style_by_elmike9-dbpe6cb.JPG|ChamAlien kickin_hawk_os_style_liam_colors_by_elmike9-dcu3myy.png|Kickin' Hawk upgrade_by_elmike9-dcslhav.png|Upgrade eon_redesign_by_elmike9-dbmmx1u.png|Eon Sonicstream.jpg|Sonicstream! Iron Head!.JPG|Iron Head! Firestorm.JPG|Firestorm Steelshot.JPG|Steelshot Thunderbird.JPG|Thunderbird Demonfire!.jpg|Demonfire! Atomstrike.jpg|Atomstrike Backpack.jpg|Backpack Barkfang.png|Barkfang Blitzshock.jpg|Blitzshock Breaker.jpg|Breaker Color Rock.jpg|Color Rock Dino Mite.jpg|Dino Mite Cryptostone.png|Cryptostone Hivestorm.png|Hivestorm Sewerworm.jpg|Sewerworm War Tech.png|War Tech Grim Creeper.png|Grim Creeper Eye Guy.png|Eye Guy Diamondhead.png|Diamondhead Sewerworm.JPG|Sewerworm Robotron.JPG|Robotron Punch O' Rilla.png|Punch O' Rilla Boom-A-Rang.png|Boom-A-Rang Carbron.png|Carbron Chronoburst.png|Chronoburst Cosmic Star.png|Cosmic Star Darkflame.jpg|Darkflame Datacrash.png|Datacrash Day Break.png|Day Break Diver.png|Diver Enertron.png|Enertron Gearbreaker.png|Gearbreaker Jack O' Flame.png|Jack O' Flame Ma-Shing.png|Ma-Shing (Machine) Mydron.png|Mydron Nightmare.png|Nightmare Ninjatron.png|Ninjatron Oil Slick.png|Oil Slick Scientick.png|Scientick (Scientist + Tick) Spiker.png|Spiker Star Burst.png|Star Burst Powerhouse.png|Powerhouse Stealthbomber.png|Stealthbomber Eyefull.jpg|Eyefull Stompsquatch.jpg|Stompsquatch Animatron!.JPG|ANIMATRON! Graviton.JPG|Graviton scooby_doo___foor_es_starr__the_ice_demon_hunter_by_zigwolf_daoquao-fullview.jpg|Frostquake Beetlejuice.jpg|Beetlejuice Shockray.JPG|Shockray! Beetleburst.jpg|Beetleburst Teardrop.jpg|Teardrop Thrasher!.JPG|Thrasher! Short Spark!.JPG|Short Spark! Death Claw.jpg|Skulligo Devil Bite.jpg|Slash Monkey Skelehunter.jpg|Skelehunter Catscratch.jpg|Catscratch Jawbreaker.jpg|Jawbreaker Two-Creepy.jpg|Two-Creepy Troll Brash.jpg|Troll Bash Category:Orion 10,000 Trilogy Category:Orion Tennyson Category:Protective Pages